Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6y^{4}+7y)(-5y^{4}-6y^{3}-3y^{2})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 y^4 (-5 y^4) - 6 y^4 (-6 y^3) - 6 y^4 (-3 y^2) + 7 y (-5 y^4) + 7 y (-6 y^3) + 7 y (-3 y^2) $ Simplify. $30y^{8}+36y^{7}+18y^{6}-35y^{5}-42y^{4}-21y^{3}$